Objects and Advantages
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are                (a) to provide secondary fasteners that eliminate the use of temporary, cumbersome, or inefficient materials such as tape, strings, or hook and loop straps;        (b) to provide secondary fasteners that allow positionally stable, secure bundling of frame components in the alpha orientation;        (c) to provide secondary fasteners that eliminate protrusions which complicate stowage and retrieval of a frame when bundled into the alpha orientation; and        (d) to provide secondary fasteners that reduce the space required for storage of a frame when bundled in the alpha orientation.        